


The Master's Maidens Part 0: Dianne

by erebus450c



Series: The Master's Maidens [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Weight Gain, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erebus450c/pseuds/erebus450c
Summary: Dianne Richmon, a wealthy but depressed woman, working a job she didn't want, and going home to a fiancee she doesn't want to marry, decides that she wants to pursue her dream as a model, and goes to a modeling gig. However, she notices someone strange there. Writing it off, she goes to a bar with her friends later and gets drunk. While there, she meets the strange man she met at the modeling agency. He gives her a contract to sign, and in her drunken stupor, she doesn't know what she got herself into.





	The Master's Maidens Part 0: Dianne

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this one is kinda a lore dump, but you'll have to excuse me on that one. I probably should have started with this chapter, i'm aware, but y'know, I was just trying something out with the first two. Anyway, enjoy.

Dianne checked her watch. She got done at 11, and it was 10:30. She let out a sigh. “Just 30 more minutes,” she said to herself. She was a fashion designer working for a small, but still prevalent local clothing store. She didn’t hate her job, she even felt lucky to have it, given how many other women would kill to have it, but, she wasn’t really into it. She was only 21, but it felt as if her life had already been locked down and ready for her. She had a full time job, owned her own house, and was engaged to a guy who she’d known since childhood. She stopped thinking about it all so she would get back to focusing on her work, but the thought had always been there ever since she finished college only a year ago. Finally, 30 minutes begrudgingly passed and she walked out of the drab office she worked at. When she got in her car, she started reading the fashion magazines that she kept in the dashboard drawer. Sometimes, she just looked at these to get some ideas for a new design, but other times, she’d examine the models. That's what she really wanted. For awhile, she liked working on fashion design, but now it was just so boring. She wanted to be a model. She knew she probably could, but there was always something holding her back. Whether it be her trying to focus on something else that was more important, or just self doubts about herself, she always felt restricted. Even now, her fiance asked her not to even try to become a model, only because he felt if she showed herself off to the world, she wouldn’t mean as much to him. She already didn’t really care for him, but she couldn’t tell him that, her fiance was too desperate. He had always had a crush on her since middle school, something that he was very open about. The first few times, Diane rejected him, but about in her junior year of high school, she felt like she couldn’t turn him down. “Biggest mistake of my life,” she said to herself while thinking about it. His parents were rich, really rich in fact. She often reflected on how shallow she was back in her “younger” days, and never could’ve possibly thought that it would come back to bite her in the ass nowadays. He was so clingy, buying her expensive clothes just so she wouldn’t leave him, buying her a fancy car so she wouldn’t leave him, and the worst of all, buying a $70,000 engagement ring so she could NEVER leave him. She looked at the ring on her finger and quietly scoffed. She hated wearing it, it was like a dunce cap. The thoughts kept her occupied, when she realized that she’d been sitting in her car for about 10 minutes. “It’s just one of those days, isn’t it?” she sighed, as she started the ignition and the car flared to life. She drove home on the dark freeway, to her nice house, which she had initially purchased, but her fiance definitely helped with in terms of down payment. She drove into the garage, and got out, brushing something off her shirt. She walked into the house, where she found her fiance, stoned out of his mind watching some meaningless sports recording from 2 years ago. “Mike, what are you doing?” she asked in a slightly annoyed tone. Mike, her fiance, stared at the TV for about 10 more seconds before turning his head to her and asking, “What did you say sweetie?” Dianne sighed and told him, “Nothing, i’m going to bed okay?” He stared at her weird. “Bed? It’s only 11:52,” he said in a completely oblivious tone. “Yes Mike, 11:52 at NIGHT,” Dianne said as she put a hand to her face. “Oooohhhh, okay. Well, have fun sweetie,” he said in an even more droning tone. Dianne just sighed and walked into the hallway that led to the master bedroom. She threw her clothes off, and walked into the bathroom. Dianne was a very attractive person to most. Her hair was a beautiful silver, which she kept in a long ponytail for most of the time. She also had grey eyes, and soft, silky skin. Her breasts were pretty sizeable for her slim figure, which while not showing a lot of muscle, was still very nice. Her hips were slightly wide, and her thighs and butt were very lovely. Basically, she was the very definition of beauty to most. She got into the shower and started thinking about her dark, cynical thoughts again. She wondered to herself how she was gonna live with her rich, but useless husband for the rest of her life, as she probably could never get a divorce without losing all of her life savings. She wondered if maybe if she asked enough, he would actually let her model, but she immediately disposed of the thought as she knew he wanted kids. Then she thought about kids and how if she ever did have them, how bad their lives would be with her being at work all the time, and their useless father back at home either getting drunk or stoned. She got out of the shower, dried her hair, and got into a few of her casual clothes to sleep in. She lay in bed with her eyes closed, and she thought to herself, “I wish it would all just go away.”

The next morning, she awoke to the smell of her fiance’s pot breath in her face as he snored loudly. The smell disgusted her so much that she quickly went to the bathroom to vomit. “God dammit,” she said to herself, wiping a bit of puke from her mouth. She went to the sink and washed her face, because even if it was 6:27 on a weekend, there was no way she was getting back to sleep. She went out back to the bedroom and saw her fiance now sprawled out on the bed, now that she was gone. She grimaced at him. Her fiance, Mike, was pretty gross. He didn’t shave, he wasn’t the most attractive man to look at, and he ate like a pig. She walked slowly past the bed as not to awake him, and she got some casual clothes on. Dianne was walking to the kitchen to get some breakfast, when she noticed the mess in the living room. There were empty bags of chips, a few cans of beer, crumbs everywhere, and a tipped over bong which had spilled it’s water and ash contents onto the carpet. She groaned and asked herself, “Why don’t we have a maid?” She was about to storm into the bedroom to tell Mike to clean the mess up, but she knew that it would be futile, as he never did anything around the house to help it, except for keeping the food stocked. She went to the kitchen, had a quick breakfast of just some toast with some butter sliced on top, and got her cleaning tools to clean the living room. She cleaned the carpet, which had potato chip and doritos crumbs on it, as well as the lovely smell of fermenting bong water. She got the chip bags, the beer cans, and everything in between out of the room. She wiped her hands clean when she was done, and let out a sigh of relief. Just then, Mike shuffled out of the bedroom in a hungover phase and held onto the doorframe. “*yawn* Good morning honey, what are you doing up so early?” Mike slowly asked, rubbing his eyes. “Me? I think you mean you. It’s 7:00, i’m usually always up at this time. And if you’re asking what i’m doing, i’m cleaning up your mess,” she annoyedly said. She wanted to scream at him for being so incompetent, but she never liked being THAT mean. Also, Mike had a bit of a temper, that, if gone unchecked, could prove to be catastrophic. Mike lifted his hands up in defense. “Hey, don’t get mad at me now. It’s not like I was AWARE of the mess I was making when I was high,” he defended. “Well, maybe you shouldn’t have gotten high in the first place,” Dianne said as she rolled the vacuum back to the storage closet. “Anyway, i’m gonna go out with some friends later tonight, so you can just stay put and not worry about anything today,” she said as she grabbed her purse and keys. “I’m going to the-” she was cut off by Mike going up and kissing her. He tasted disgusting. Imagine the taste of sewage water attacking your senses. She pulled away, and he said, “Hey, you know I love you, right?” Still taken aback by the taste of his mouth, she said, “Of course Mike, but please consider at least brushing before you kiss me next time,” she said, disgusted. He chuckled and nodded. “So anyway, where are you going?” he enquired, as he saw her holding her purse and keys. “I’m going to a meeting,” she said slightly annoyed as she had almost reached the door. “I thought you weren’t working today.” “Oh, this isn’t work related, Mike.” “Then what is it?” “I’m just meeting up with some designers and we’re going to discuss trends in the market right now.” “Oh, well, alright. Bring home the bacon, sweetie!” Mike exclaimed as Dianne had basically already left the house. Little did Mike know, Dianne wasn’t going to a meeting with designers at all. She was going to a modeling show, which she had applied for. Mike had basically had a hold on her life, with him texting her what seemed like every 4 minutes, and if she didn’t respond, he would get very mad with her. Dianne held her bruised arm as she thought about it. She was taking a risk. If she told Mike she was at a meeting, maybe he wouldn’t text her every 7 seconds. Plus, with his hangover, she might be able to avoid texts entirely. However, if he did find out, the consequences wouldn’t be pretty in the slightest. She got in the car and drove off to the modeling agency. As she arrived, a man walked up to her and asked, “Are you Dianne Richmond?” She smiled and nodded her head at him. “Great, we’ve got everything setup, all we need from you is to get ready,” he explained excitedly. “Oh nice, well, this is my first time so go easy on me!” she joked. The man chuckled and said, “Alright then, no worries.” Dianne got into the changing room and saw all the outfits she’d be modeling in. She got a knot in her stomach as she realized they were all a little bit risque, but what did she expect, it was a summer catalogue issue. She took a deep breath, and started to change into the first outfit. She saw herself in it, and thought that she looked better than she would’ve expected. Now with a newfound confidence, she walked out and started the shoot. “Looking nice,” the man she met at the door said, examining her figure. “Thanks,” Dianne said, blushing. When she got to the studio, she saw a short stocky man with a camera, and the other models. “Wow, you look great in that!” a girl in red hair said, complementing on Dianne’s appearance. “Th-thanks,” Dianne said, now embarrassed. “Yeah, I think you outdo all of us here,” a brunette commented. Dianne smiled at her and nodded. “Alright let’s start!” The cameraman said. Dianne looked over at him as he was reading a list, and noticed another man standing there. He was tall, wore a suit and tie, had styled dirty blonde hair, and vivid green eyes. And Dianne, for some reason, couldn’t keep her eyes off of him.

The photoshoot went well as she thought she did a pretty good job. She hadn’t really done it before though, so that was a hindrance. But for some reason, she couldn’t stop making glances at the strange man observing the photoshoot. She was last to go, and after she was done, he just left after speaking to the cameraman for a little bit. It was so strange. She even talked to the other models about him, and they just said he was maybe there to direct the shoot and making sure everything was going well. She brushed it off, as it probably didn’t matter anyway, but she was still just a little bit curious. But, she didn’t have time to stalk an uncannily attractive strange man, because the photoshoot had taken quite a while, and it was about 5:30. She was gonna meet her friends at 6, so she had to rush home and get to the bar they were gonna meet at soon. She drove home in the rush hour, but still managed to get there at 5:48, giving her about 12 minutes. She rushed into the house and grabbed her stuff quickly. “Hey honey, how was your day?” Mike yelled from the living room, as she was getting changed. “Um it was good! We got some designs finalized and some payments sorted out, so yeah pretty successful I would say!” Dianne was an exceptional liar. “Well that's good, what are you doing now?” Mike asked as he noticed she was in a rush. “Oh, i’m just gonna go drinking with my friends.” “What?” “Yeah, didn’t I tell you?” Mike had to think about that one for a sec. “I, vaguely remember.” “Yeah well, i’ve got about 10 minutes to get there, and they’re always early so, y’know, I can’t dilly dally.” “Um, alright then,” the exchange didn’t last for long as after about 5 minutes, she walked out of the bedroom and went over to Mike to kiss him on the cheek and say goodbye. Mike noticed something however. She was acting, happy for once. Not that she WASN’T happy other times (even though she totally wasn’t), but he just noticed it this time. Dianne drove to the bar where she met with her friends, and they started off the night. They chatted about their jobs, Dianne bragged about how she was modeling now, and time seemed to go by faster now that she had a few drinks in her. Before she knew it, she was pretty drunk. She rambled on and on about shit in her life, and whatever was going down, all the while her friends silently judging her for getting drunk at 8:30. Eventually, Dianne went to the bathroom to puke, and when she was walking out, she didn’t know if she had one too many irish whiskeys, but she could have sworn that a man, drinking alone in a booth looked exactly like the guy at the photoshoot. She drunkenly walked over to his booth and sat down. He looked at her with those piercing green eyes, and stared. “Yes?” he said in a deep, relaxing, but tesne voice. “Do I know you from shumwehr?” Dianne said in a drunken voice. “Probably not, i’m not from these parts specifically,” the man said in a collected voice. He spoke with finesse, speaking like an upperclassman. “OH!” Dianne yelled a bit loudly. “Yurr that weird guye from the phootooshhhoot,” Dianne drunkenly slurred out. The man looked at her whilst squinting. Then he looked up and sipped the scotch he was drinking. “I knew I recognized the silver hair from somewhere. Though, I guess you stuck out with it. There aren’t many people from here with that same hair,” he explained to her. “Woahhhh, thank yous sir!” she said while running a hand through her silver hair. The man chuckled. “No problem, Dianne,” he said. “Yeah man I mean- waitasecc… howd you knoww my name?” Dianne took his compliment and turned it around. The man chuckled and looked up again. “Doesn’t matter,” he said as he sipped his scotch. “Hey, y’know what guy? I don’t caaaare! I mean, what girl doesn’t want a total studboy like yourself to call em’ by theirs names?” Dianne was struggling, to much of the man’s amusement. “Studboy, why thank you. I’ve noticed a lot of girls in these parts are so attracted to me,” he kept sipping his scotch. Dianne looked at him with longing eyes, and she put her hand on his leg and asked, “So, like, whassur name?” she spilled out. The man looked at her sneakily and said, “I go by a lot of names, some I like, some I dislike, but I would say the most common out of everywhere i’ve visited, is the Master.”

Dianne and the Master chatted for hours. Dianne gave him some dirty looks here and here, and he responded with stoicism. Eventually, Dianne went into her problems with Mike, basically telling a stranger who wanted to be referred to as “the Master” about her marriage problems. “So basically, all this guy does is sit around and smoke pot and drink! Like, whassa girl to do huh? Ugh… I probs shouldn’t be telling you thisz but whatever, right?” Dianne was basically at the end of her ramble when the Master looked at her with those bright, crisp, green eyes. He looked at her sneakily and said, “Dianne, do you hate your life? Do you wish you could start over?” “Uhh, YEAH. Like, more than anything dude,” Dianne yelled out. “I can help you with that. I’m starting an experiment at the company I work at that I think you’ll like,” the Master said suavely. “All you have to do is sign this,” the Master said as he brought out a piece of old looking paper that had a list of terms and conditions on it. “All I has to to is sign it, I guess?” Dianne said. “Yes, Dianne. And in a few days, all of your problems will disappear.” “Soundz like a plan to me!” Dianne said as she took the paper and pen and signed a sloppy signature. “Thank you, Dianne. You just made my life a whole lot easier. Yours too as you’ll see,” the Master said as he put the paper back in his pocket. “Yess!!! Easy livin’ here I come!” yelled Dianne. The night was coming to a close, and since Dianne was in no condition to drive, the Master took her home. He dropped her at her door, and she thanked him for the ride, and went inside her house. When she was inside, she didn’t see Mike at the TV as usual. She was more sober at this point, so she was sort of caught off guard by this. She took her shoes off and walked to the bedroom, when she heard Mike’s voice from behind her. “Partying a little to hard, were you?” Mike boomed. She turned around in shock, when Mike rushed up to her, and slapped her across the face. She fell backwards while yelling in pain, then Mike picked her up by her ponytail. “AaaaghH!!!!! Mike! Stop!” Dianne cried out. “Mike pulled her into the bedroom and threw her on the bed. For what Mike himself aesthetically looked like, he was quite strong. “I followed you to the bar! I saw you hitting on that one guy! Is that what you want, huh? Some “studboy” as you called him? Am I not good enough for you? Huh?!” Mike was livid. “M-mike, please, calm down-” “I’M NOT CALMING DOWN FOR SHIT YOU UNFAITHFUL BITCH!” Mike was now destroying everything in their room. He broke the mirror, threw clothes around, and punched a wall in. Then he went over to the bed and pulled down his pants. “Mike, wh-what are you doing?!” Dianne was now crawling away when he went over to her and overpowered her and held her against the bed. “Well, you know what they say,” Mike now sounded crazy. “When your wife is ungrateful, sometimes you need to teach her a lesson,” Mike was now fully naked, and started to try and rip Dianne’s clothes off. “M-MIKE! STOP! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!” Dianne screamed at the top of her lungs, struggling to escape his grasp. He ripped her shirt off, and started to take her pants off as well. “Stop struggling Dianne! It’ll just go by slower if you-” he was cut off by someone punching him in the face. The blow was so powerful that it sent him tumbling off the bed. “What the fuck?!” Mike yelled as he got up and rubbed his jaw, feeling a few teeth missing. The figure went over to Mike in the dark room and grabbed him by the collar, or in this case, his skin. The figure then threw him out of the nearby window, making a loud noise, that awoke people around them. The figure then quickly rushed to grab Dianne, and the figure carried her out. “Wh-what's happening?” Dianne said, as she was insanely freaked out. The figure then took a chloroform rag and put it over her mouth. With her weak vitality, Dianne immediately passed out, making the rest of the memory a blur.

Dianne awoke in a dimly lit room. She sat up and looked around her surroundings. “Where am I?” she said to herself, as she held her head. “EightCorps headquarters, Dianne,” a voice boomed from somewhere. She looked in the direction it was coming from quickly, and saw a door open and emit a bright light that she had to squint to adjust to. A silhouette appeared in the doorway, and it started to walk towards her. “Who, who’s there?” Dianne said, obviously still in shock. “Woah, woah, calm down there Dianne, it’s just me,” The figure came closer to the source of light, revealing it’s true form. “Master?” she asked. He snapped his fingers and pointed at her. “Bingo!” he said cheerfully. “What am I doing here?” Dianne asked as she felt a bit more ease. The master brought up a chair and sat down in front of her. “Haha, well Dianne, you’re here to help me,” the Master said. “Help you?” Dianne asked, very confused. “Well, at least, not before I help you first,” said the Master in a suave voice. Even in a strange and unknown situation like this, she felt comfort in him. “Alright then Dianne, let’s get us to a more, comfortable place of meeting,” he said as he examined the dimly lit room around them. Dianne simply nodded, knowing that questioning things at this point would be futile. He stood up and extended his hand to her, helping her up. She followed the Master through the door with the blinding light, which led into a plethora of labs, rooms, and hallways that would make any normal person confused. She was led through the halls, which seemed like they would never end, in complete silence. Eventually, the Master stopped at an elevator, where he pushed in his keycard and the door opened. He turned to Dianne and told her, “This elevator will only unlock to those who have access to the high security floors, remember that if you ever need to use it.” He pulled out another keycard from his pocket and handed it to Dianne. It was an ID of sorts, it had her face on it, the same one on her driver's license, and the specifications weren’t very vague. It said everything about her, her age, her height, her current weight, and her role in the corporation. “Um, Master?” Dianne said as she stepped into the elevator with him. She pointed to the text at the top of the card. “What is a ‘Head Maiden’?” she asked. The Master just cave her a nod and said, “You’ll find out soon enough, Dianne,” he said as he looked back up at the scrolling numbers of the floors. Dianne saw them too, and gasped. “N-ninety five floors?!” she  
yelled. The Master looked down at her with displeasure. In a stern voice he said, “Yes. 95 floors. Now, I know you don’t know the rules around here, but you do NOT yell or scream in my presence. I am very, irritable.” He said this through gritted teeth, and as she shut up, she noticed that his menacing gaze, didn’t have those clear, peaceful, green eyes anymore. They were a bright, oppressive orange. At first she didn’t believe it. As if his normal eyes weren’t strange enough, orange is not a natural eye color, she thought to herself. Then she realized that she was probably more surprised at the fact that his eyes changed color at all, because gray wasn’t a natural color, and her eyes were gray, so whatever. The elevator dinged, signifying that they had reached the top floor. “Okay Dianne, this is it. The opening to the rest of your life.” The way that the Master said that was, unpleasant. She immediately feared what would be on the other side. A torture chamber? A sex dungeon? What would it be? Why would he say it like that? She feared it, and cautiously and anxiously awaited what was on the other side, and finally, the doors slowly opened.

What was revealed to her wasn’t anything what she expected. It was a lucious indoor garden, complete with a fountain pouring out beautiful, crystal clear water, fruit trees, a small creek, green grass, a beautiful smell, and a view of the horizon. “What is…” she was in so much awe to even question it. The garden had a distinctly greek stylization, with corinthian pillars and marble outdoor decor. “Like it? My Outdoor X Indoor Colonization team, and my Aesthetic Design team both worked on it to make what you see before you,” the Master remarked, with a hint of pride sprinkled in his voice. “It’s beautiful…” Dianne whispered as she viewed the gardens architecture. She saw some doors on the back wall of the garden, and the windows that let in sun showed the clouds below. “I wanted to call it ‘Garden of the Gods’, but my Aesthetic Design team opted to call it ‘The Sanctuary of the Maidens’, which is also fine. Dianne kept looking around the lush garden. “How is this… even, humanly possible?” she questioned in a low voice. “Well, that’s what i’m going to tell you Dianne. Follow me,” the Master said this as he held onto her shoulder. Dianne blushed a little bit by this move, even though it probably meant nothing. The Master’s hands felt so delicate, so peaceful. “Okay then…” Dianne slowly remarked, still awestruck by the Scenery before her. The Master took her past the garden to a room marked “MASTER’S QUARTERS, DO NOT ENTER UNLESS INSTRUCTED BY THE MASTER”. He took his keycard and swiped it along the door handle. They both entered the extravagant hallway, and Dianne was surprised once again. The carpets were a golden velvet color, and the walls were cushions. “These, are my living quarters. Your keycard can access these, as you have been officially inducted into my League of Department Heads, but I would advise only entering if I have summoned you, or unless you have to report something. Anyways, if you would follow me to my meeting room,” the Master acted as if this was just a regular day for him, which baffled Dianne, as she was definitely used to riches, but this building was ridiculous. It was like all the money in the world currently was used to fund it. She followed the master down a few halls, until they reached the meeting room. The meeting room had a beautiful crimson aesthetic, as gold portraits of people surrounded it. There was a shimmering diamond chandelier above, which lit up the whole room well. The Master sat down at the head of the table, and he showed Dianne to her seat which was adjacent to his. “Well, here we are, the grand meeting room. From time to time, i’ll get my League of Department Heads all gathered here to discuss the company, and how we can improve. So, Dianne, before I start, i’d like you to ask some questions, if you have any that is,” the Master laid down the exposition. Still awestruck, Dianne quickly refocused and asked, “Oh, um, Master, where exactly are we?” The Master looked at her in confusion. “...We’re at EightCorps HQ,” he said in a strange tone. “No I mean, where in the WORLD are we? I mean, first off, i’ve never even heard of EightCorps until now, and if I did, i’d definitely have heard of their 95 story building,” Dianne expressed, a little bit frustratedly. “Well, Dianne, it’s pretty complicated, but if you’ve got time…” “Please, Master,” she expressed her concern. “Alright, well, hold on to your hat, cause this might blow your mind,” the Master said, and had a short pause. He regained his composure and explained. “We’re in a pocket dimension, designed in the late 50’s by my grandfather. It’s a dimension where only this Tower exists. Fall off and you’ll float into the void below. Don’t worry though. This building, the EightCorps HQ, has a center of gravity at the bottom that catches anything that might fall. EightCorps itself, well, let’s put it this way: Have you ever heard of the Illuminati?” “Um, y-yes,” “Well, we’re them, but under a different name. We control the world and it’s politics, disasters, economy, everything and anything. And at the head of it all is me, the Master, or, my real name, Benedict Archibald Weishaupt. Do not repeat that name. It is a secret only to my Department Heads. I am a direct descendent of the founder, and so was my father before me, and his father, and so on. And right now, at my age of 27, i’m going through what every Master must do at their youth, and that's where you come in, Dianne.” The Master’s exposition was over, and Dianne was shocked. “You’re… the leader of the illuminati? Pocket dimension? What in the, wait, like, actually?!” she exclaimed. She was dumbfounded, the info that was just laid on her was immense. She couldn’t comprehend it. “Hey, what about my life back on earth? (Oh god, i’m not gonna get used to saying that.) Like, my parents, I mean they’re gonna get old and I have to support them, and I’m-” she was cut off by the Master’s finger going to her lips. “You don’t have to worry about what’s happening on earth. When we crossed over to this dimension, your body duplicated, so your soul replica is back on earth, doing exactly what you’d be doing right now.” This tried to calm her down but Dianne just got more confused. “Soul replica? What is that? What is even happening?!” Dianne buried her face in her hands and started to cry. The Master put his hand on her shoulder, and reassured her. "Dianne, I know it's a lot. But, you need to realize that everything is fine. Remember when I told it you that your life would be better? It's true. You just have to believe that everything is okay." The Master's touch still felt comforting. Dianne, after all this time, still trusted him. Maybe it was some secret EightCorps technique, but it didn't matter, she still felt relieved. She stopped her sobbing, and looked down at her lap. Then she looked up at the Master and looked at him in the most serious gaze she could muster at that moment. "You're sure, *sniff* that everything will be the same, and fine? I really don't have to worry?" she asked in a serious tone. The Master stared into her eyes and said, "Of course. Worrying is futile." Dianne regained her composure, and sat back in her chair. "I... I think i'm done asking questions," she said in a somber, but relieved tone. The Master nodded, and began to explain again. "Well, that's good. I'm glad that I cleared that up for you. Now, if I may continue where I left off, I need you, Dianne, for a very specific purpose, that is integral to the future of EightCorps." Dianne was now intrigued. What could the ruler of the world, basically, need from a nobody like her? "Dianne, you are a Maiden. A head maiden to be exact, which means that you are the first Maiden I have chosen. Maidens, for lack of a better word, are the mothers who will bare the heirs to EightCorps. Your job is to bare my children." Dianne's eyes widened for a second. "Excuse me?" she asked. "That's right, I, the Master have to impregnate 6 Maidens at least 5 times in my lifetime, and whichever child produces the most prominent traits of a leader, will be the new Master, replacing me and my reign. I have chosen you as the Head Maiden, because you show traits of kindness, leadership, physical beauty, and mental stability. Obviously, you've been blessed by good genes, therefore, you are my Head Maiden. The standard, not the exception." This fact laid on her pretty hard. She would have to give birth to the Master's children, 5 times? "U-um, so, like, where are the other maidens?" Dianne asked. The Master nodded his head. "In due time, you won't be alone for so long. I have to finish scouting first." The Master said this, and then after smirked. "If you read the terms and conditions as well, you would've noticed this small detail as well," the Master said sinisterly. Dianne gulped. She didn't read the terms and conditions, as she was drunk and stupid at the time, so any way out of her shitty life seemed good to her at that point. "In the terms and conditions it says, that the Master may add additional rules to the already established rules for maidens, to suit his sexual desires. As such, I have added a few rules to the Maiden's rules. The first, you are required to eat 4 modified meals each month." The Master said. Dianne started to sweat. "Wh-what are modified meals?" she said nervously. The Master smirked again. "You'll see, Dianne. Just wait, okay?" The Master started to chuckle maniacally. This unsettled Dianne, who was not as comfortable around the Master as she was before. "So basically i'm your sex slave?" Dianne said as the Master subsided his laughing. "Oh, don't think of it like that. It's not like you'll have a bad life here, so cheer up," he said, reassuring her. He seemed normal again, and she was comfortable. He went over a few more rules, and what her job entailed. He also took her around the complex, showing Dianne her room, the recreational areas, and how the Data Center worked. "Well, Dianne, I think that about covers it. Now, I don't mean to rush things, but I think we have some, *ahem* business to attend to." Dianne knew exactly what he was talking about. "Ok Master, but, maybe before that, could I get some food? I haven't really eaten since about yesterday afternoon. Her stomach felt very empty, as a factor of that. The Master smiled. "Of course, you can eat anytime you want, you know," the Master said. "Oh! Actually, thank you for bringing that up. Here," he tossed a handheld PDA to Dianne. She opened it, and it was a miniature data center. "From here, you can do everything from your master data center on this." Dianne pulled up a menu, and ordered a jumbo breakfast. She had no more rules anymore, so she could eat as much as she wanted. She was about to complete the order, when a tab labeled "MODIFIERS" popped up. It was a tab with a selection of pills on it, all different colors. "Master, what are these?" she asked as she showed him the PDA screen. "Oh, those are modifiers. They modify your meal," the Master said nonchalauntly. Dianne felt a little scared. These were the modified meals he was talking about. She decided to sneakily not order any modifiers, and the food came and appeared in a matter of seconds. "Woah! What kind of technology is this?" Dianne remarked as she saw the readily made food right in front of her. "Teleportation. We've had it for decades now, it's not that cool," remarked the Master as he checked his watch. She was about to dig in, when the Master sneakily dropped a pill in her open mouth. He knew she didn't order modifiers, so he used the oldest trick in the Illuminati book, sleight of hand. It went down her throat so fast that she didn't even feel it. She started with the omelette, which was the best thing she had tasted in awhile. She couldn't stop eating it. "Mmph, itch been awhile since i've had one of deese," she said as she chowed down on the omelette. Once she finished that, she moved on to the waffles, which were drizzled in syrup. They were so good. She forgot how much better waffles tasted when the butter and the syrup mix together in the little creases. She finished those quickly, had a swig of orange juice, and moved on to the breakfast sausage. She forgot how good things tasted when they were bad for you. She gobbled up the sausage and finally moved on to the fruit bowl, which was a great, sweet and delectable finisher to a meal like that. "Ahhh, wow! The food here is fantastic! It's like nothing i've ever had before!" she exclaimed as she patted her belly. "You're satisfied, I assume?" the Master questioned. "Yep! I feel as plump as a partridge!" Dianne exclaimed, rubbing her tummy again. "Good, then let's go," the Master walked back to his sleeping quarters with Dianne. About halfway there, Dianne peeled over. "Oohhh, M-Master!" she yelled as he had walked farther ahead of her. "What is it Dianne?" the Master said, trying to sound worried. He knew exactly what was happening. "I... I don't know, but... there must've been... something in that food..." she said as she held onto her stomach. The Master put a hand on her back, and rubbed it gently. Dianne became more soothed, and after awhile the pain stopped. "Ugh... I'm feeling okay now, thank you Master," she said, relieved. "Of course. I would never want to see my Maidens in bad shape," the Master said, sternly. Dianne smiled at him as she continued to walk to the Master bedroom. But, she felt something as she was walking. She felt, heavier. Maybe it was just her imagination, or the food she ate, or something, but she felt, heavier. She also felt like her clothes weren't as loose as she had thought. As she was walking, she pulled her shirt down, pulled her pants up and just fidgeted with her clothes until she got to the room. The Master Bedroom was extravagant. Almost as big as her old house. The bed was bigger than 2 trucks, and the sheets looked so comfortable. "This is it," the Master said with pride. "The love chamber, where we will create life as we know it," the Master was very proud, obviously. "Woah, this is nice," Dianne said as she inspected the room. "Master, would you mind if I went to the bathroom to get ready?" she asked. The Master opened a velvet door that led to a silver, shiny restroom. "I'll be out here when you're ready, Maiden." The Master had a smirk on his face. He knew that she'd come out, showing her new figure.  
Dianne entered the bathroom and started taking off her shirt. Her shirt was a button up, so it took her awhile, all while noticing how it felt smaller. She also noticed that her skinny jeans were hard to take off as well. When she was about to take off her bra, she looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. She had noticed, differences in her figure. For one, her belly now stuck out just a bit, so she classified it as chubby. She also saw that her butt and thighs had thickened, as there was less of a thigh gap now, and she knew that her butt wasn't that big. She also saw how her breasts had enlarged, as her bra felt strained. She took it off and noticed that her breasts were in fact about a cup size larger. She felt anxious, and started asking questions. Was there something in the food she ate? She couldn't have gained weight that fast. She started feeling it, and all of her body parts were now soft to the touch, making them pleasurable. She was feeling around her tummy, when the Master walked in. "Admiring your new features?" he said as he saw her touching herself. "Ah! Wh-what are you doing in here?" she said as she covered her chest. "Nothing, just checking on what's taking you so long," the Master said seductively. "Y'know, now while we're here..." the Master took his top clothes off and dropped them on the floor. His torso was chiseled, like a greek god's. But, he wasn't too ripped, as he still kept his more slender figure. "We might as well start something, right?" he said, taking off his belt. Dianne felt her heart start to race and her face start to blush. "Y-you're not turned off my by big belly?" Dianne said, as she felt her face turn red. "'Big Belly'?" the Master chuckled. "You think this is big?" he caressed her pudgy tummy and chuckled again, quietly in her ear. "You're just getting started, Maiden." Sophia's desires were going off the charts. Her face was now as red as a beet, and the Master definitely wasn't helping her calm down. He got up close behind her, as he put his clothed erection against her butt. "Go on... do it," the Master said as he caressed her body all the way down to her waist. Dianne stuck her fat ass out and rubbed it up and down along his cock. His cock was huge, about 8 inches, and she feared she wouldn't be able to handle it. "What do you think?" he said as he started to kiss her neck. "Is is big enough?" he started to rub her belly, making her insanely pleasured. "I... I'm ready for it Master..." she said in a seductive voice as well. The Master rubbed his hands along the sides of her body, down to her panties, which he took off, revealing her lady parts. He then stuck his fingers in her vagina, and felt around. She moaned in pleasure, as she had never been fingered before. "Hmm, feels like you haven't had much sex. Not surprising," he scoffed. She was moaning quietly, "Give it to me, please Master, I beg you." He got his hand out of her pussy, and he whispered in her ear, "Alright. If you insist, innocent Maiden," he then slowly picked her up, and gently let her down on the bed. He finally removed his underwear, revealing his big cock. He got on top of her, and they made passionate love for an hour. The Master knew how to hold out, and he thrust so deep, that Dianne thought she was a different person for awhile. He started thrusting faster near the end, and Dianne squirted everywhere on his bed, and finally, he blasted a massive amount of cum into her. Afterwards, they lied on the bed for a bit, and she snuggled him, which he was somewhat adamant to. She had good reason, it was the first time in awhile that sex actually felt like it meant something. After awhile, she fell asleep in his bed, and the Master had to carry her and her clothes back to her room. She was so exhausted, that she slept until the next day. 

Dianne woke up to the beautiful sunrise gleaming through her windows. "Oh, it's already the next day?" she said, drowsily. She then got a knock on her door. She told whoever it was to come in, and the Master walked through the door. "Hello Master, how was your night?" Dianne said very politely. "Great, I sat up waiting in anticipation for this moment," he said, half jokingly. Dianne cocked her head at him, as if to say "what?", and he rolled his eyes. "I need to check if we conceived successfully," said the Master, in a sort of "duh" tone. "Oh, right! Um, i'm gonna need some drinks because I don't really have to p-" "No no no, not like that, here let me show you." The Master bent down and picked up Dianne by her waist and lifted her belly to his ear. "Woah!" she said as she didn't expect it. The master listened around to her tummy for about 20 seconds before setting her down on the bed gently. "So, what's the verdict?" she asked curiously. "Conception successful. You are pregnant, Dianne," said the Master, very proud. Dianne gasped in excitement, and went up to the Master. She did something unexpected, and kissed him. The Master was surprised. No other Maiden before her had shown such passion. "Thank you, Master!" she said as she let go of him. The Master, a little surprised, spoke up "Uh, of course, haha! Thank you as well," he said. But this time, he said it with his true emotions, instead of his persona. Dianne smiled a bright, cheerful smile at the Master, and he couldn't help but blush. "U-uh, anyway," he quickly regained his composure. "I'm going off to do multiple errands, and I probably won't be back until later, but when I do, you have to be ready, as we'll be finalizing some things before other Maidens arrive," the Master said, his persona completely restored. He couldn't believe himself at the time. How could a Maiden of all people, break him? "Alright then, i'll take care of things here then the best I can!" Dianne said, still overly cheerful. The Master waved goodbye on his way out, and Dianne went back to relaxing on her bed. She was a bit hungry, so she popped open her PDA and ordered a meat lover's pizza. She was finalizing her order, when she got to the modifiers screen. She was hesitant. She knew that the Master must've slipped her one somehow yesterday, and that's why she was a bit chubbier, but at the same time, gaining weight felt so good. She pondered it for a little bit, and then eventually came to the conclusion that she was gonna get fatter eventually because of her pregnancy. She ordered a green pill, because the color looked the least intrusive, and she ordered. The food came to her in a few seconds, as she licked her lips and rubbed her hands together at the full pizza, all to herself. "Ooohhh Mike WISHES he could be me right now!" Dianne said to herself. She took the green pill, and dug in. The pizza tasted so unwarrantly good, it was almost criminal. She never got to eat pizza, because her diet advised against it, and Mike would always eat it all anyway. She kept downing slices of pizza, until the whole 18 inch pie was now in her stomach. She burped, and then patted her belly, as she got a napkin and wiped her face off. Not long after, she felt her stomach bubble and gurgle. She got ready for the pain of her stomach inflating, but it didn't happen. It just stopped. "Huh. Maybe the pill was just a-" she then felt her belly. getting bigger. She got up, and watched her belly blow up like a balloon. It didn't bloat up as much as she expected it to, but it did go so far out that the buttons on her shirt popped off. Her boobs inflated too, popping off some buttons there, making her shirt expose her body. Her legs thickened, finally closing off the thigh gap, and ripping her jeans in the process. Her butt also inflated past her jeans as well, causing her jeans button to pop off. She quickly removed her clothes so she was just in underwear, and felt all over herself. "That shirt was too small anyway. And those jeans were so tight!" she said as she laid down on the bed and rubbed her parts. She noticed that her belly wasn't soft though, it was hard. Like a pregnancy. She freaked out a little bit, and checked her status on her PDA. "Pregnant; 4 months?!" she yelled. "Oh god, this is just getting started, isn't it?"

Dianne scrambled around the Sanctuary for a few hours, looking for some article of clothing to wear, when suddenly, the Master had returned. He saw Dianne’s new figure and smiled. “You used a modified meal, huh?” he said with a grin. Dianne, embarrassed, covered her body with her hands and told him, “Y-yeah, if that's what those pills do.” She was obviously very uncomfortable, as most people would be. I mean, being around the ruler of earth in just your underwear and your less than favorable figure must be something, right? “So uh, what happened to your clothes?” the Master questioned, as he examined Dianne. “Umm, I uh, this is kinda embarrassing, but, they’re um, ripped?” she managed to say, now blushing heavily. The Master nodded his head at the revelation. “Yep, that sounds about right, and perfect timing as well,” he said, as if the situation was nothing. “Dianne, you design clothes right?” he questioned, looking at his watch. Dianne was hesitant. “Really?” she thought to herself. She goes through all of this just to do what she did back on earth? She stared at the ground and let out a begrudged, “Yes.” The Master looked up at her. He simply shook his head and laughed. “Oh, don’t worry. This is literally the only thing you have to design your entire time here,” he chuckled. Dianne looked up at him, with serious eyes. “Promise?” she said, sternly. “Have I ever lied to you?” the Master said, raising his eyebrows. Dianne trusted this notion, and agreed to design whatever it was that he wanted. He gestured her to come to his office. They walked around the Master’s extravagant quarters before reaching a dull-looking door. It simply said, “HQ”. The Master opened the door, and what was behind the ordinary, everyday door, was an extravagant, marble office. It had statues, paintings of previous leaders of EightCorps, trophies, and a beautiful view of the sky. “Wow-” Dianne’s awestruckness was cut off by the Master putting his arm around her and pulling her to the office. “*sigh* How many times are you gonna be surprised by something?” the Master asked in a comical, yet slightly annoyed voice. Dianne refocused, and walked into the office with the Master. He sat down at his giant desk, full of terminals and high-tech screens, and sat Dianne across from him. “So, Dianne. I need you to design an outfit. But not just any outfit, a uniform, of sorts. Every maiden will wear one, and they need to accommodate for that,” the Master said, professionally. “Besides,” he said with a smirk. “You do need some clothes.” She sarcastically laughed at his ‘joke’. She did agree though. It would get cold wearing just underwear. “So, basically, just design it in a fashion that it will accommodate for a growing pregnant woman, and also be comfortable. Hey, if you’re feeling generous, you could even make it a little sexy, just for me,” the Master said with his signature smirk on his face. Dianne thought about it for a little bit. Comfy? Maternity size? Sexy? Which should she prioritize? She kept thinking about possible designs in her head. A robe, a nightgown, pajamas, etc. She could never hit the nail on the head, when finally, she came to a conclusion. “Two-piece greek togas,” she said as she kept looking down at the ground. The Master looked at her. He had a stoic look on his face, when he finally thought about it. “That sounds…” he hesitated. Dianne was anxious. She didn’t want to fuck up, especially right now. “wonderful.” the Master finished, and Dianne let out a sigh of relief. “Hough, really?” she asked surprisingly. “Well of course. It fits the theme of the Sanctuary, and it checks off all my personal boxes,” the Master said contently. “Well,” he said as he pulled up a tab on his computer. “Get to work on it,” dozens of options showed up on a screen in front of Dianne. She was taken aback by how customizable this program was. She smiled up at the Master and nodded as she quickly got to work. She designed the simple uniforms in a matter of minutes, and she submitted them to the EightCorps database. Suddenly, a few dozen of the togas appeared out of thin air. She looked at them, checking if they were the ones she made. They were, exactly. “Well, what are you waiting for? Try it on!” the Master said from his chair, watching the whole entire affair. “R-right now?” Dianne said, a little shocked. “Yes, of course. To see how they fit,” the Master said, matter of factly. Dianne brought a toga up to herself and looked at it. It was definitely one size fits all, but she was still hesitant. “U-um, master?” she said in a small voice. The Master perked up, as he looked at her. “W-would you mind, like, uh, looking away?” she said, as her face turned redder. “No problem, Dianne,” he happily complied, as he switched his chair over, and slid over to the window to look at the horizon. Dianne took her bra off, as it was irritating her, and put on the toga. It was made to fit nicely without underwear, and this would be a good test. The toga felt perfect. It was so comfy, so warm, and felt like it supported her wholly. Her belly stuck out, as she designed, and she thought it looked pretty nice. “Master, I have changed,” she told him, admiring her new garb. The Master turned around in his chair, and stood up. He started walking over to Dianne. Dianne stood there, still admiring her work, when the Master started to caress her body, as she let out an “eep!?” He grabbed onto her belly and rubbed it. “Wow, you’re sure getting big, aren’t you?” he said softly as he kept rubbing. She was feeling a little bit aroused, when he started to inspect her back, which had grown some love handles. “Hmm, all that eating ended up here, huh Dianne?” he still said softly. She bit her lip, and let out a subtle, “uh huh.” He continued to inspect her, when he finally stepped back, and told her, “Well then, i’m impressed. Your design just might be perfectly fit for someone like me,” he said, professionally. “Thank you Master…” Dianne said that, slightly lusty. She was even surprised, but she decided to roll with it. She then looked up at the Master with longing eyes. “Master, do you think my big, baby bump is sexy?” she said as she rubbed her belly. The Master definitely was aroused, but didn’t show it. “Yes, Dianne, I very much do,” he said, equally as lusty. “Oh, then Master, why haven’t you taken advantage of me in this, *sigh*, helpless state,” she said, as sexy as she could. The Master couldn’t contain himself. He walked over, scooped her up, and told her, “Hmm, you look sick. Good thing I know a thing or two about, routine inspection,” he whispered to her. She giggled. “Oh… then why don’t you take me to your office? I think I need a checkup…” he then carried her to the bedroom, where they did what most consenting adults do in a bedroom. Fuck. And when they finished, Dianne knew, that she wouldn’t have any problem doing this for the rest of her life.


End file.
